Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer teams up with Wayne Palmer to help David Palmer's source in the White House: Martha Logan's aide, Evelyn Martin. Hal Gardner has a run in with Wayne, and Jack suspects the Vice President might be behind the days events. Audrey Raines goes along with a plan to remove Bill Buchanan from power in order to keep Chloe O'Brian at CTU to assist Jack. Episode Guide Previously on "24" * Vladimir Bierko prepares to release the remaining canisters of Sentox nerve gas into the main distribution tank at Wilshire Gas Company. * Christopher Henderson asks if Wayne is dead. * Aaron Pierce rescues Wayne as he is under attack. * At Counter Terrorist Unit Jack Bauer is forced to interrogate Audrey after she was named as a contact by Collette Stenger. After questioning Audrey and believing her to be innocent, Jack and Chloe found a link between Henderson and Stenger and realized that Audrey was being set up. Jack forces Stenger to reveal Bierko's target. * Jack Bauer tracks Bierko to the gas company and fights with him as the main tanks explode. The following takes place between 10:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m. 10:00:00 comes to assist Jack Bauer who is carrying Vladimir Bierko.]]Bill Buchanan has a worried look on his face. Audrey Raines calls Curtis Manning and asks about Jack Bauer's status. Curtis says there is no sign of Jack as of yet. Chloe O'Brian announces that the gas has been neutralized. A shadowy figure emerges from the smoke. It's Jack, carrying Vladimir Bierko. Curtis calls in and reports that Jack is okay. Jack lays Bierko down as Curtis calls over a medic. He needs Bierko conscience, but the medic says that he's in shock and needs medical attention. Jack instructs Curtis to take Bierko back to the CTU medical clinic, but orders him to travel with a special escort for protection. Jack calls Buchanan and verifies that the line is secure. He explains to Bill that Christopher Henderson couldn't be the mastermind behind everything, and says that he thinks this goes up higher than anyone imagines. Jack tells Bill he's scared. 10:04:43 wants Karen Hayes to have DHS take over CTU.]]At the Presidential Retreat, Vice President Hal Gardner calls Karen Hayes and tells her that he wants the Department of Homeland Security to take over CTU. Hayes explains that the absorption might be problematic because Buchanan and his staff will fight the takeover and might have a leg to stand on. Gardner says he doesn't care, he wants it done. Miles Papazian suggests convincing Audrey to turn against Buchanan. Buchanan tells Audrey that the DHS will take over CTU soon. Audrey doesn't believe him, but Buchanan says that Gardner is determined to have DHS take over. Audrey asks why, but Buchanan doesn't know. talks to Wayne Palmer about his source in the White House.]]Brennan, the leader of Henderson's team sent to kill Wayne Palmer, tells Henderson that someone came to help Wayne, but he doesn't know who. Aaron Pierce gets out of the SUV and comes around to the back and wakes up Palmer. He tells Wayne where he is, and says he needs medical attention. Wayne reveals that David Palmer had a source in the White House, and he thinks that someone wants to stop him from talking to her. Pierce asks for the identity of the source, and Wayne tells him that it's Evelyn Martin. Wayne believes that something Evelyn told David Palmer possibly led to his death. Evelyn hands First Lady Martha Logan her schedule and a draft of a letter to the families of the victims at Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. Evelyn looks nervous and wants to leave. Martha tells her to get some rest, and Evelyn leaves the room. 10:09:37 tells Wayne Palmer and Aaron Pierce her daughter has been kidnapped.]]In the hallway, Wayne and Aaron confront Evelyn, and say they want to talk to her. Evelyn wants to go, but Aaron and Wayne insist, and escort her into a room. Wayne asks Evelyn what she was telling David via e-mail, but Evelyn says she doesn't know anything. Wayne becomes upset and tells her to stop lying. He demands that she tell him what she was told David, but she claims that she can't. She tells Wayne and Aaron that the people behind the events have kidnapped her 8-year-old daughter, Amy. She says she has proof about who's behind everything that's happened today. Wayne and Aaron tell her that the kidnappers will kill both her and her daughter no matter what, but Evelyn still refuses to talk. She says she'll give them the evidence once she has her daughter. 10:11:57...10:11:58...10:11:59... 10:16:22 agents including Jim Hill and Valerie Harris take over CTU.]]Edgar Stiles' replacement, Shari Rothenberg, is working with Chloe O'Brian when Jim Hill and other Department of Homeland Security agents walk into CTU. Karen Hayes announces that CTU is being absorbed by the DHS. Bill Buchanan watches silently as Miles asks to speak with Audrey. Chloe is approached by a Department of Homeland Security agent named Valerie Harris and told to give up her access codes. 10:17:43 Wayne Palmer calls Jack Bauer and briefs him about Evelyn having evidence about the people responsible for the day's events but refusing to talk because of her kidnapped daughter. Jack and Wayne agree to meet in a barn in 20 minutes, and Jack says CTU will offer operational support. Jack hangs up and Wayne explains the plan to Evelyn, but tells her that they should leave separately so as not to arouse suspicion. watches as Audrey Raines talks with Miles Papazian.]]Miles hands Audrey a statement blaming Buchanan for the failures during the day's events and tells her to sign it. She refuses and defends CTU's actions during the crisis. She tells Miles that Buchanan is a hero. Miles says there were mistakes, and says that because she played a part in the decision-making process, some of the blame will fall on the Department of Defense, and her in particular. Audrey still refuses to sign the paper, and Miles reluctantly lets her leave. 10:21:25 Jack calls Audrey and gets her up to speed on the situation with Evelyn. He needs help and technical support from CTU, but Audrey tells Jack that she might not be able to help him. She explains that the Department of Homeland Security is taking over CTU. Audrey suggests that Jack speak directly with Karen Hayes. Jack declines, telling Audrey that he thinks Vice President Gardner might be involved in the conspiracy. Audrey is skeptical about Gardner's involvement, but Jack insists that they can't take the chance. Jack needs a satellite to look at the area where they are meeting with the kidnappers, which means involving Chloe. Since Chloe's been fired, Audrey doesn't know if she can manage to do what Jack needs. Jack tells her to think of something. Audrey goes to Miles and Karen and agrees to sign the statement. Karen asks why, and Audrey says she wants to protect herself and her father from any backlash from the day's events. She tells Karen that in return for signing the statement, she wants Chloe kept on staff and reassigned to her. Karen and Miles are hesitant, but accept the deal. talks with his men.]]Christopher Henderson checks his watch and then looks over to a young, scared Amy Martin, his hostage. 10:24:47... 10:24:47...10:24:47... 10:29:12 Evelyn reaches her car, and calls Wayne Palmer to tell him that no one is around and he can come outside. Wayne starts to leave, and Aaron Pierce wants to give him protection. Wayne says that if Aaron leaves it will just arouse interest. Aaron understands, but still doesn't like it. talks with Wayne Palmer and Aaron Pierce.]]Vice President Hal Gardner runs into Wayne and asks if he's here to see President Logan, and Wayne says no. Pierce says that Wayne was there to give Aaron a memento from David Palmer. Gardner tells Wayne that his brother was a great man, one of the best to hold the office, and offers his sympathy. Wayne says he's got to leave and catch a flight to take David's body back to Washington, DC. Pierce walks Wayne out. 10:31:05 At CTU, Chloe spots Buchanan and asks what's going on. Bill tells her that he's going to fight this takeover, and to be patient and follow orders. Miles Papazian comes up and tells Chloe she's back on staff. When she presses for a reason, Miles tells her Audrey signed a statement holding Buchanan responsible for the mistakes today. Chloe and Buchanan don't believe Miles, but Audrey walks up behind them and confirms Miles' story. Buchanan looks betrayed. Wayne is trying to talk Evelyn to talk, but she says she can't until Amy is with her. She says she went to David because he was friends with Martha Logan and Evelyn knew her through him. Wayne still can't believe that David is gone. Evelyn feels guilty for David's death, she didn't think the information would get him killed. Wayne tells her she did nothing wrong. tells Evelyn Martin about his kidnapping demands while Jack Bauer listens in.]]Evelyn's phone rings, and Wayne patches Jack into the call. Christopher Henderson asks why Wayne was at the retreat, and Evelyn says that she didn't see Wayne. Henderson says that if she is lying, Amy will suffer. Evelyn insists she never saw Wayne. Henderson makes sure Evelyn has the evidence, then lets her talk to Amy. They talk and Evelyn tells Amy to be brave. Henderson tells Evelyn to meet him at 4615 Tarpin Street. looks at Audrey Raines before he leaves CTU.]]Jack calls Audrey and tells her where to redirect the satellite, just as Bill is leaving. He gives Audrey an awful look, which distracts her for a second. 10:36:27 Audrey tells Chloe she needs her help, but Chloe refuses to listen to her. Audrey says it's Jack that needs her help, and explains why she had to sign the letter about Bill and Chloe reluctantly agrees to help. 10:37:16... 10:37:17... 10:37:18... 10:41:22 Wayne and Evelyn are waiting in the barn. An SUV pulls up, and Wayne thinks it's Jack, but when Jack doesn't come inside, Wayne gets suspicious and takes Evelyn to hide behind a shelf. Jack walks in through the back door and greets Wayne. He says it's good to see him, and then asks Evelyn to talk to him. Evelyn refuses, saying she wants her daughter first. Jack calls Audrey and asks for a live infrared of the location. Chloe plans to send live updates to Jack's PDA. There are 10 men on the base. Jack goes back to Evelyn and tells her to go to the exchange point and tells Wayne to hide. Wayne refuses and insists on helping Jack, saying he was a Marine. Jack reminds him that he never saw combat and won't be able to help. Wayne asks Jack what he would do in a similar situation - if people killed his brother, would he be able to let it go? Jack admits that he wouldn't be able to, and Wayne says he can't either. talks with Charles Logan about Wayne Palmer's visit.]]Charles Logan gets off the phone with a Prime Minister. He is pleased with the way the events of the day were resolved, and is getting all sorts of praise. Vice President Gardner informs him that Wayne was there, and asks the President if he talked to him. Logan says no, and looks suspicious. He explains that he and David never really got along, which was probably why Wayne didn't want to see him. 10:46:04 and Wayne Palmer prepare to enter Christopher Henderson's complex.]]Jack reminds Evelyn of the plan, and tells her to imagine her daughter in her arms. Evelyn drives off while Jack and Wayne test their microphones. Jack draws his weapon and instructs Wayne to do the same. They enter the compound. 10:47:42... 10:47:43... 10:47:44 10:52:04 takes out one of Christopher Henderson's men.]]Christopher Henderson calls Brennan ands asks him if he has a visual, he doesn't. Jack is being led by his PDA and spots one of Henderson's men. He comes up behind him and puts his hand over his mouth, shooting him twice in the back at point blank range. Jack says there's too many men around, and needs Wayne Palmer to take out someone. Wayne agrees, but Jack takes out one of the guards first. 10:53:15 Wayne moves to the north and gets directions from Chloe O'Brian. He spots his man moving near a corner. Wayne turns around and sees the man's back. He hesitates as the man turns around, however Wayne gets off two shots before the man can react. He gives Jack the all clear. takes out Brennan.]]Jack comes up behind the sniper and as he closes in, Brennan spots Evelyn's car pulling up. Brennan begins to move, and Jack comes up behind him and slits his throat. Jack grabs the radio and tries to adjust it so Henderson can't tell it's him. Henderson asks about Evelyn, and Jack responds. Henderson calls Evelyn and tells her to open all the doors in the SUV. She does. Henderson walks out with Amy and four of his men as Jack watches with the sniper rifle. Jack reminds Wayne that they need Henderson alive. Henderson tells Evelyn that he wants the evidence, and she says she wants Amy. Henderson agrees and lets Amy go. Amy and Evelyn hug, and Henderson demands the evidence. She ducks down when Henderson calls for the sniper, and Jack takes out two of the men. Wayne comes out and also fires with his pistol. There are shots all around Evelyn and Henderson runs to the front of the SUV and drives off. All Henderson's men are dead, but Henderson has escaped. Chloe is tracking Henderson as Jack runs down to Evelyn. She's been hit, but it's only a minor wound. He asks her if Vice President Gardner is behind things, and she says the VP has nothing to do with the conspiracy. Henderson makes a phone call and explains that he didn't expect Jack and Wayne to show up, but he will make sure they don't talk. Henderson tells the person on the other end of the call that he'll handle the situation. He promises not to let the other person down. is on the phone with Christopher Henderson.]]On the other end of the phone is President Charles Logan. 10:59:57... 10:59:58... 10:59:59... '''11:00:00' Memorable Quotes * 'Jack Bauer: Bill, I'm scared. * '''Jack Bauer: Henderson couldn't have done this. He's a soldier and a patriot. He was willing to let his wife die to protect someone more powerful. * Wayne Palmer (to Evelyn Martin): We're both in danger. Tell me what I need! * Wayne Palmer (referring to his brother David Palmer): I still can't accept talking about him in the past tense. I just... I just can't believe he's gone. * Wayne Palmer: These are the people who killed my brother, Jack. They shot a bullet right through his neck, and then he died in my arms. Put yourself in my position. Could you just walk away? * Jack Bauer: No. * Wayne Palmer: Neither can I. I'm coming with you, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Mr. Palmer there is a difference between knowing how to kill a person and actually doing it. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest Starring * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Jenny Levine as Valerie Harris * Christopher Amitrano as Brennan * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-Starring * Kevin Sizemore as CTU Medic * Skylar Roberge as Amy Martin * Carl Edwards as Jim Hill (uncredited) Background Information and Notes * NASCAR driver Carl Edwards appeared in this episode. Day 516 516